princesstutufandomcom-20200214-history
Banquet of Darkness
Prologue Once upon a time, there was a handsome slave. What bound him were not heavy chains, but the love of a princess. Every day, every night, the princess whispered her love to the slave, and the slave responded in kind. Bound body. Bound emotions. The slave or the princess? Which of them is really the one who is unable to move? Story Fakir awakes in his bed to find that his wounds had been wrapped. He briefly recalls Duck returning him to his room as Princess Tutu. He sits up to find her still in his room sleeping nearby. It appears she fell asleep watching over him. Princess Tutu insists on cooperating to find Mytho, saying "Let's find Mytho together." Meanwhile, Kraehe lies upon a bed of feathers elsewhere with a Mytho who has been rendered emotionless upon having his heart shard ripped out and had all his other feelings shut off. Kraehe blames Tutu for everything that has happened so far and speaks directly to Drosselmeyer much to his surprise. Kraehe promises the best story in return for the best stage and Drosselmeyer agrees. Meanwhile, Duck and Fakir search for Mytho. Duck makes suggestions on where she thinks he might be, and while Fakir doubted it, he was kind enough to check with her. Eventually, they find Mytho on a stand in the woods. However, he appears more malicious than the Mytho they know who goes on to explain how he tore his own heart out to defeat the raven, much to Duck’s surprise who had thought Fakir had been behind it. Rue then appears and proceeds to dance with Mytho and before a surprised Duck and Fakir’s eyes, she transforms into Kraehe whilst Mytho turns into a crow and disappears – being a puppet of Kraehe all along. Kraehe states she knows Duck's true identity and leaves with the Prince's sword suddenly in her grasp and she disappears. Edel appears and Duck and Fakir are asked to follow her. Edel takes the two to a secret passage which will take them to Mytho and Kraehe. Duck thanks Edel for her kindness, but Edel reveals she is just a puppet with no heart or feelings and that all her actions have been orders. She continues to say that she is envious of Duck. In his dimension, Drosselmeyer notes how his puppet Edel has taken too much interest in human hearts. Under the tunnels, Duck attempts to make conversation and tries to relate to Fakir but fails miserably. Fakir gets irritated when she cuts off her sentences, saying "nevermind." He offers her his hand and continues to hold it as she continues to speak. Duck tries to explain that she doesn't think Fakir is a terrible knight and she admits that she doesn't know why she likes Mytho, that she just thought he was handsome and that she just wants to return the heart shards to him. This is when she starts to realize that her feelings for Mytho aren't real, that they're just part of the story. Suddenly, they are attacked by crows. Fakir pushes Duck behind him, telling her to run. However, the crows attack from both ends of the tunnels and push them down towards a small body of water. Luckily, they are both unharmed and Fakir suggests climbing back up, which to his dismay, finds that it is incredibly difficult due to the walls being covered in moss. Duck considers checking under water and decides to ask Fakir to hold her pendant. Fakir is surprised to watch her disappear, even more so to see her as a duck. She goes underwater and Fakir recalls having an encounter with the same duck who saw him crying. His face flushes red and he becomes extremely embarrassed. He then wonders if she drowned, or if ducks could ''drown, and prepares to dive in before she appeared at the top of the water, quacking frantically. Fakir's embarrassment becomes anger and he asks her why she didn't tell him earlier, demanding she "stop playing dirty." Duck becomes irritated and flies into the pendant he was holding for her, transforming back into a girl in front of his eyes, without clothes. She begins to yell at him and notices he is looking away, holding her clothes towards her. Duck gets embarrassed and gets back into the water, asking if he saw anything. Fakir lies and says no, and continues on with his rant. She stands back up out of the water to argue and Fakir throws her clothes at her, yelling "don't stand!" Next, Fakir and Duck are seen holding hands swimming side-by-side, Fakir staring intently at their joined hands. The two continue on, eventually coming across Kraehe and a sleeping Mytho where Duck transforms into Tutu. Kraehe states she'll return the prince and his heart shard if Tutu can persuade him to her with her words of love. Trivia *'Subtitle': Scheherazade *Scheherazade was the storyteller from ''1001 Arabian Nights - her story is the framing sequence. She was married off to the Sultan who killed one wife every night. Every night, she would tell him one fairy tale, but time it just so it didn't end before the night was over, and the Sultan had to let her live another night to hear the end of the story - and then she put another story inside the story she was telling. *For information on the piece by Rimsky-Korsakov, see here. *The inscription on the secret door says: "Nün sind ünser zwey" , in modern German: "Nun sind wir zwei". Translated it means something like: "Now we are two." There is a purpose that the scene with Duck, Fakir and Edel took place here, and this inscription has a very important meaning in the series. * The German inscription could be referring to the gem Edel showed Duck in an earlier episode named Courage, claiming it was "a single gem made of two." This could be a reference to Fakir and Duck, meaning that combined they have courage and make each other strong. *Marks the first time to see Fakir became extremely embarrassed and disdain towards Duck after seeing both of her forms causing him to look away upon seeing her naked body. Music *Rimsky-Korsakov, Nikolai: Scheherezade: Mvt 1 “The Sea and Sinbad's Ship” *Tchaikovsky, Piotr Ilyich: The Nutcracker: Act II, No.14 - Variation II “Dance of the Sugar Plum Faerie” *Saint-Saëns, Camille: Carnival of the Animals: Kangaroo *Rimsky-Korsakov, Nikolai: Scheherezade: Mvt 2 “The Story of the Kalender Prince” *Tchaikovsky, Piotr Ilyich: Swan Lake: Act II, No.13 – Andante non troppo “Dance de cygnes” *Saint-Saëns, Camille: Carnival of the Animals Hens and Roosters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes